


Valentis

by Jdkwinxgrl



Series: Same Story, Different Tale [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Body Sharing, Bonding, Fusion, Gen, They become one entity, x-blade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/pseuds/Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: What if when Ventus and Vanitas' fight ended, something a little different happened? Instead of Vanitas taking over, he learns to share.(Each Work in the collection is based on the same concept, different execution.)





	1. The Begining

Everything he was working towards would finally come to fruition. Ventus was kneeling before him and he could feel himself slipping away bit by bit.

Perfect, Vanitas thought.

"Join with your greater half, Ventus." Vanitas commanded, smile dominating his face. Wouldn't be long now.

"I accept, Vanitas." Ventus said, returning his grin with a fierce glare. Vanitas could not understand the foolish point of Ventus' sudden bravery.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you accept your fate, idiot." Vanitas laughed, body starting to crumble in dust as he approached Ventus.

"I will defeat you. Just you wait." Ventus growled. Vanitas found it amusing.

"Of course you will." Vanitas stated, rolling his eyes. Immediately, he shot out at Ventus, a predator leaping on the prey of Ventus' heart.

There was no struggle, no barriers that Vanitas predicted would be, just Ventus as he was, arms wide open. Vanitas pounced on that light, ready to take it for himself.

He did not expect to melt into the white abyss, darkness mixing and combining with the light. The grey sludge started to form something of the two beings, crafting a new existence from the ones of old.

The being was weak at first, face flat on the ground. It tried to sit up, but only managed to flip itself onto its back.

_What just happened?_

Where's the x-blade?

A mesh of two different voices bounced around his head, his thoughts, different, and yet his all of the same. His heart beat wildly in his chest. Huh, that was kind of weird. Vanitas wasn't used to the sound, though Ventus assured him that it was a good sign. A sign of life.

After he managed to get up, it took a few minutes not to be dizzy, managing to stumble around before regaining balance.

"Wow, that really did a number on us." He mumbled. Still a bit lightheaded, he noticed Aqua running towards him with Mickey at her side. She approached him slowly, before she met his eyes and became bewildered.

"Ventus? No… Vanitas!" Aqua exclaimed, jumping back and summoning her keyblade.

 _She's not a threat to us.  _He thought to himself.

 _I mean, she does look like she will attack us, though._ Ventus commented.

Don't worry. She's managed to kick me down, but that was a different circumstance.  **We** can beat her no problem. Vanitas boasted back, darkness flourishing under the skin.

 _But Mickey has defeated you, right?_ Ventus pointed out.

You think that you two were a challenge? Merely an annoyance. It wasn't worth it. Vanitas scoffed.

_We need to keep her from fighting us, I hate to admit it but..._

Ventus,  **we** are strong. We do not need this fear that you keep pushing onto us. Vanitas reassured. This fretting was annoying for him, which meant that Ventus found the sensation unpleasant as well. Vanitas saw Ventus' underlying calmness of being reunited with Aqua and tried to drag it to the forefront of their heart.

 _Vanitas, Aqua is my friend._ Ventus thought back, accepting the tranquil feeling Vanitas was pushing towards him.

 **We** know how important she is, I didn't chose her as my second vessel for nothing. Vanitas sighed, growing annoyed.

_We need to at least summon our keyblade, because this may get rough._

Both of them agreed on that aspect, summoning Void Gear to his palm.

"Aqua, it's not what you think." He started out.

"You've taken my friend from me, there's not much to understand." Aqua said, narrowing her eyes.

"Give Ventus his body back." Mickey added on.

"This is our body, it belongs to both Vanitas and Ventus. We're sharing it for the time being." He explained, loosening his battle stance.

"What… that's impossible! Ventus would never let the darkness win!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Ventus didn't, it's not so simple as that. We share each other's assets as it becomes convenient." He further went into detail.

How thick headed are all of you?! Vanitas groaned.

 _Hey! We shouldn't expect her to understand right away, okay? We can do this._ Ventus thought. Vanitas agreed, his usual pride and arrogance bonding with the confidence Ventus could muster.

"You've summoned Vanitas' blade, don't try to fool us." Mickey pointed out, unmoved.

"We had to choose one or the other. If not, Ventus' would be used. Vanitas needs this right now, though." He answered, smiling with a small tightening of his palm around the handle. Aqua and Mickey were just becoming more confused however. "We don't know what happened either, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

Really, this may have been what was supposed to happen all along. Xehanort had never actually completed this experiment before, so this unpredicted result might've been completely correct.

"Wait a second, Xehanort! Do you know where he is?" He exclaimed, attempting to run toward the two, for them to back away.

"We're not going anywhere until we get Ventus back, Vanitas." Aqua commanded.

"There's no time for that, Terra's in serious trouble." He said desperately, his blade fading into stardust.

 _Why are they so slow?!_  He thought.

"I've had enough of your silly act!" Aqua exclaimed.

"And we've had enough of your constant demeaning! Oh Ventus can't do  _this_ , Ventus is too  _weak_ , he'll just get  _hurt_ , yadda yadda. We're sick and tired of you treating us like a  _ **kid!**_ " He barked back, going back into a fighting stance. His eyes were narrowed at her, golden spheres boiling with annoyance.

"That's because I just want to protect him! He's one of my best friends, not that you would know!" Aqua justified. Usually she tried to keep calm, but Vanitas was getting on her nerves, she couldn't let him get to her so easily.

He pressed a hand to cup his cheek and started to laugh. It was so cruel and uncanny, so unlike the friend Aqua knew, yet these words came from his lips in his voice.

"Oh, but we do know, Aqua." His smile quickly turned into a scowl, palm falling from his face. "We know that at every chance we try to prove ourselves, you turn us down. Well, now that we're both here, why not see once and for all, who is really worthy of the title of master. Feel the power of  _Venitas!"_

The boy lashed forward at her, Void Gear in hand. Gathering her barings, a shot of rainbow coloured stars burst forth from her blade, Venitas managing to have most of them only graze his side as he slashes wildly at her with his keyblade. As she dashed forward, Venitas teleported behind her, and sent lightning tingling down her spine. Fazed, a crescent moon was sent in her direction, sending her stumbling forward.

She didn't let this get to her, catching his smirking face off guard with two powerful slashes across his torso and a stream of more rainbow coloured stars. The two exchanged blows, Mickey occasionally sending balls of fire and fury in his direction, Venitas somersaulting away. Venitas jumped into the air, extending Void Gear up proudly. Aqua had seen this attack before, so she knew what flurry of pain and darkness followed. So, imagine her surprise when the blade changed to Wayward Wind and Venitas toppled down on top of her in a storm of light and stars, slashing a less stronger wind of light her way when she tried to escape.

"Ventus' keyblade?!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily, Mickey at her side.

"You will acknowledge our power!" Venitas announced, smile growing wider on his face.

 _Bet she didn't see that coming._ Ventus enjoyed this sudden sense of superiority over his long time friend.

We can do better, c'mon. Let's go! Vanitas was somehow smiling at him, full of fighting fervor. He encouraged Ventus to push his limit and brought out all the power within them.

 _Right!_ Ventus thought back in affirmation.

His blade changed back to Void Gear as they were caught up in the dance again. Aqua cartwheeled back and sent a few thick spikes upwards where Venitas stood in tandem with the motion of her keyblade. He teleported away, the chills barely bothering him.

Aqua and Mickey teamed up together in order to create a small whirlwind of stars, throwing Venitas ungracefully around like a ragdoll. When he regained composure, Aqua was already on his tail, berating him with slashes from her keyblade.

"Enough of this child's play!" He grinned, unleashing a big wind that knocked back both Aqua and Mickey so hard, that Aqua could've been thrown far if her back hadn't hit that side of jagged rock. Venitas walked over calmly, switching out Void Gear again for Wayward Wind. Aqua had dirt on her face and dust in her lungs, while Venitas didn't have a scratch on him.

"Giving up already? It's just the three of us now, Aqua." Venitas taunted, grabbing a hold of her neck so that when she tried to leave the rock she was just pushed further into it. He threw his free arm down, keyblade turning into a burst of light in the six swords that appeared behind him.

"Never! I will save Ventus!" Aqua choked out, struggling to pry his iron grip off of her. This just made Venitas scowl.

" _ **I don't need your saving!"**_  He growled, sending down 5 blades of light slashing into her. With every slice came more pain and cries, body shaking in his palm. The power, the darkness and rage coursed through him as he aligned the last blade of light with her throat, arm paused in the air and ready to strike.

 _No, we can't do this._ Ventus cried out in their mind.

Where has that spirit gone? We need to defeat her, once and for all; show her that we're superior!

_Vanitas, look at her, she is defeated, can't you see?_ Ventus pleaded.

Venitas observed Aqua, seeing the tired look behind her fierce and courageous glare. He smirked, waving away the last blade into nothingness and dropping her body to the cold, hard ground.

"Well, we can see you've been beaten, no use going any further." Venitas said, stepping back to give her space.

Aqua coughed heavily, wiping away her spit.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Aqua called out. Venitas stopped in place, turning to regard her for a moment. He fished into his pockets - armour long gone from his body and replaced with a darker coloured outfit - in order to get out a potion. He extended it to her, Aqua's blue eyes darting back and forth between the peace offering and his dead stare.

She slapped it to the ground angrily, glass breaking.

"Go to hell, Vanitas!" She snarled.

"A-Aqua?" He tentatively said, blue eyes full of surprise.

"Ven!" Aqua's own eyes widened, scrambling to get up. She hugged her best friend tightly, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Ven, I'm so glad that you're back! I just-" Aqua didn't get to finish her sentence before her body was pinned to the ground with Unversed. Ventus sat on her torso, blue eyes regarding her with a bored expression.

"Aqua, I never left. This is the new me, so you better get used to it. Here," His eyes turned back to golden, and he held another health potion in his hands. He put it to her mouth, but she had it barred shut.

"Oh come on, Aqua, we know you're out and your magic supply is basically non-existent right now, so eat the healing potion like a good friend." Venitas sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, friend-?" The minute Aqua opened her mouth, the potion was being shoved down her throat, forced to swallow the liquid. Immediately, it took effect, wounds healing and health returning. It didn't restore her magic, because the last thing he wanted was a barrel of fire attacks set on him.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Venitas smiled, affectionately patting her hair. She shook her head to get it off of her, unable to move anything else while being so effectively pinned down.

"I have a question…" Aqua started, saying her words slowly.

"We're all ears." Venitas said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why do you keep referring to yourself under the royal 'we'? It's weird." Aqua asked. Might as well get some information if she was going to be stuck here.

"Um, since we're both Ventus and Vanitas. We're just in the same body." Venitas answered, tilting his head to the side.

"Then why did you say 'I' a second ago and earlier?" Aqua questioned further, wanting to prove her suspicion, that final hope in her heart.

"Oh, that was Ventus. His feelings became stronger than Vanitas' for a moment. The same would happen if Vanitas became stronger than Ventus, but he doesn't like to do that, neither of us do." Venitas explained. He eyed his Unversed, which were becoming restless and more hesitant to hold Aqua down. A sharp glare pushed them into submission.

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"What is this, twenty questions? If you must know, we find its unfair. This way, we both get what we want." Venitas grinned.

"And what  _do_ you want?" Aqua pressed on.

"Isn't it obvious?" Venitas replied, smirking. He crossed his hands behind his head, showing off how relaxed he was. Now that Aqua was close enough to him, she could see a few freckles on his cheeks. Funny, Ventus didn't have any before.

"Entertain me." Aqua chuckled half-heartedly.

"Well, the power for the one thing. Happiness, for once in my life." Venitas spoke, one of them shining through at the end. Aqua wasn't able to discern whom, however.

"Happi-" Aqua didn't get to finish, Venitas cutting her off.

"Do you want to get up, or not? Can we trust you not to attack us?" Venitas asked, an eyebrow raised but altogether regarding her with more trust than skepticism.

"Can I trust  _ **you**_? You're the one who attacked  _me_." Aqua answered. Venitas looked almost crestfallen, avoiding her eyes. He reached down into his pocket and brought out his wayfinder.

"We don't regret that. You need to stop looking at us like a younger brother, Aqua." Venitas spoke sternly, holding the precious object close to his chest. "Plus, we needed a bit of payback after those times Vanitas lost, even if in those cases he was holding back."

Aqua rolled her eyes, trying to ignore that last statement. Yeah,  _right_.

"Only if you answer one last question." Aqua said.

"Have we been hesitant to answer before?" Venitas sighed.

"Do you regret breaking Ventus' wooden keyblade?" Aqua asked, voice steady and mind clear. Venitas froze.

 _You broke it?!_ Ventus exclaimed.

Out of all of the things I've done to you and your friends,  _that's_ what you're hung up on? Vanitas told him, unable to take Ventus seriously.

"We don't regret it. It was a foolish sentiment, after all. We have a real weapon in our grasp, as well as you and Terra. As much as this might offend you, we don't care what happens to our wayfinder, either. It's merely a symbol of our friendship, Aqua. Something so silly can't be interchangeable with that feeling of a deeper connection within our chest." Venitas answered, smiling softly as he gripped the wayfinder tightly. He put it away carefully, still holding a great appreciation for the object, even if in the end it was just semantics.

"Well then, Venitas. You can trust me." Aqua replied. Venitas nodded, a bright smile on his face. He got up off of her and allowed the Unversed to release her. When Aqua got up, she wiped the dust off her armour and regarded how friendly the Unversed acted with Venitas.

"Why do they listen to you?" Aqua asked, finding the image of her friend petting the things that had attacked her on numerous occasions a bit unsettling, to say the least.

"They're usually not this friendly. It must be because they're confused, since they can't tell whether or not we're Vanitas. They're not allowed to attack Vanitas, but Vanitas also ordered them to attack Ventus. When Vanitas first summoned them, they were super hostile, so we're surprised we can still control them." Venitas had absorbed most of them back into himself, except for one, which he held in his arms like a cat. For some odd reason, it didn't hurt like it usually did: each Unversed causing him pain with their returned unwanted negativity.

I think it's because of you we don't feel any pain. Your light, specifically.

_I'm sorry, I didn't know that you felt hurt everytime we defeated an Unversed. However, I'm not apologizing for doing so. You were terrorizing all of these different worlds after all._

_Speaking of, we need to get rid of them all..._

"Are you the source of all the Unversed?!" Aqua exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. It made sense, how he controlled them.

"Vanitas yes. Ventus, not so much. You might want to stand back." Venitas warned, absorbing the Unversed in his arms. "We're going to summon back all of the Unversed left across the worlds."

"Okay…" Aqua spoke skeptically, heeding his advice by baking away.

"You say that as if you want to keep them around." Venitas chuckled.

"No, just, do it quickly." Aqua shook her head, sighing. This day had more twists and turns than she was expecting. First, she learns that her best friends got taken over by the enemy; secondly, she finds out that they are actually working together; and lastly, this boy once an antagonist, is the source of all Unversed. Wait until she told the others.

Venitas stood there and closed his eyes, calming his senses. He reached out to all the worlds with his darkness, looking for each and every Unversed. It was slowly tugging on the rubber band that was easy; what hurt was when that rubber band snapped back and everything went dark.


	2. Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who's the loneliest of all... (You'll understand this after you read it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m thinking of giving Venitas a different name for each draft in order to more firmly tie down each telling. As said here, Valentis is strong, powerful, healthy / able, worthwhile according to my source, a spin off of Valens. All the names will begin with V, of course, to keep with the theme. One of the future names is definitely Verus (truth), and I’m planning on having at least a Velox and a Vaco.

Vanitas felt weird inside. He had an actual blood pumping heart, a strange and foreign rhythm that he hadn’t heard in the longest time. He felt so at home here, so much warmth and comfort feeding his fragile soul. His once fractured Heart was taken into caring hands.

 _Ventus_ ’ hands.

Meanwhile, said blonde had just awoken on the other side of the stain glass pillar. He looked confused, eyes darting around before they narrowed at Vanitas.

“You!” Ventus exclaimed.

“Me.” Vanitas answered smiling.

“What did you do? How were we both in control at once?” Ventus asked, looking down at his palms “It felt natural.”

“Beats me. I don’t know if this is what the old man had up his sleeve, not that I completely mind what we have going.” Vanitas started with a shrug. He began to pace on the pillar, circling around. Ventus was at the other end, trying to piece it all together.

“That’s just it. Why are you so complacent? You didn’t destroy Aqua even when she meant nothing to you.” Ventus spoke, almost flinching at his last statement. You shouldn’t judge a person by how useful they are, although Vanitas had a horrible habit of doing so. Vanitas didn’t need anyone or anything but himself; a lonely, and yet vexatious existence. Giving hope up like that, living to survive all on his own...

“First off, I didn’t _need_ to. She wasn’t a threat, better yet, because you didn’t want to see her gone.” Vanitas said, pointing at him. “You’re the weird one, managing to control me. How are you doing it?”

“Doing it? Hm,” Ventus was puzzled, thinking. How _was_ he controlling Vanitas? Was it even _control?_ He racked his mind for answers, but found none.

“I’m not, Vanitas.” Ventus admitted.

“Exactly! That’s the kicker here! It somehow is a combination of both of us, each with fair control. I can’t predict what’ll happen next, and that’s what makes this so fun!” Vanitas grinned, eyes full of too much excitement to be considered normal.

“You’re enjoying this?” Ventus gaped at him. Vanitas approached the other boy, stalking him. He looked the blonde up and down, inspecting his appearance.

“You could say that… Didn’t you see us out there? Aqua’s beaten me twice before, but we kicked her butt, no sweat. Your presence amplifies my darkness, makes us both stronger.” Vanitas gleaned, almost like a hyena eyeing a piece of fresh meat.

“The darkness… I thought I’d never use it. I couldn’t let myself,” Ventus admitted, gripping his shoulder.

“But now you are, _and_ you know how amazing it is.” Vanitas said.

“What would Master Erauqs say?” Ventus’ voice cracked.

“Your Master tried to kill you.” Vanitas pointed out, jabbing his finger in the air. Not that his own Master hadn’t tried to hurt him a billion times, but wasn’t the light side supposed to be the “good” side? The one where everyone pranced around in fields of green and talked about friendship?

“Maybe he should’ve succeeded.” Ventus mumbled. This power, no one should have this power, not even him. He did not wish to be corrupted.

Oh no. Vanitas was _not_ good at this sentimental stuff.

“But then you wouldn’t be standing here with me, and isn’t this the best existence?” Vanitas spoke, putting his hand to his chest. Ventus just narrowed his eyes further, unimpressed.

“I was just fine on my own.” Ventus grumbled, mood officially sour. Vanitas didn’t know what to do, making others feel “good” was not his expertise. It was much better to break them and watch them crumble away in his palms. Vanitas sighed.

“Your light, it amplifies my darkness when we’re working together. You felt that power, didn’t you? This is only the beginning of our potential together. Erauqs was just holding you back.” Vanitas tried to convince Ventus. Ventus just huffed.

“He did what he thought was best.” Ventus stated, fists tightening.

“And his ‘best’ was _destroying_ you? C’mon, think about this logically. He thought you were too weak to defend yourself, that he didn’t even consider the notion of keeping you alive.” Vanitas looked at Ventus incredulously. “Some _Master_ … But you know better now, Ven, you are better.”

Vanitas had approached Ventus, quietly holding up their hands, palms pressed against each other. Vanitas seemed to regard Ventus sincerely with his golden eyes.

“We are, _together_.” Vanitas whispered. Their fingertips were tingling and they both seemed to glow for a few seconds as the moment held. When Vanitas moved away, Ventus was snapped out from his trance.

Ventus considered his words carefully. Of course, Vanitas was an incredible manipulator, he knew that much from personal experience and sharing a head with the guy.

“I guess you’ve got a few good points. But still…” Ventus trailed off. Was it worth it? Going against his master after all he had done for Ventus.

“I can’t deny you still probably have a better Master than I do.” Vanitas admitted, standing only a few feet away from Ventus, shrugging.

A spark came into existence in the back of Ventus’ mind, something from their link, he guessed. Now that he was here, on this pillar, he couldn’t… _connect_ with Vanitas so easily as he had in their joined form. As Venitas, he knew everything and anything about Vanitas: what made Vanitas happy, how he never slept because he didn’t need to, neither did he eat. The spark grew into a full chain of inquiry when Ventus tugged on it, a yarn loose in a sweater slowly unraveling in his hands.

_What would Vanitas become now without his purpose?_

“Hey Vanitas, what are you going to do now?” Ventus asked, curiosity filling him.

“What am I going to do? It’s what _we’re_ going to do, Ventus, I’m not going to leave you by your lonesome.” Vanitas answered, raising an eyebrow. He couldn’t let Ventus go, not even considering for a second a continued existence without Ventus.

“Yeah, fine, answer the question.” Ventus rolled his eyes.

“Me? It’s not like the x-blade has been ruled out.” Vanitas had a sly smile, putting his hands on his hips.

He watched Ventus’ reaction, reading his surprise and feeling a small flicker of fear in his chest. Doubt, yep, there it was, After becoming Venitas, Vanitas could probably feel Ventus’ emotions clearer through their long-time one-sided link than ever before. This wasn’t going to be easy. He couldn’t just mess with the blonde, nor could he outright try to manipulate him. Ventus may’ve been always easy to read, but now Vanitas was an open book as well.

“You can’t be serious! That’s just what Xehanort wants.” Ventus growled, hating the name like venom on his tongue.

“Yes, but it’s what I also want. We want power, don’t we? The x-blade will give us that.” Vanitas reasoned, resisting the urge to smile but not doing a good job.

“Xehanort will just take it from us, even worse, he’ll have that power to hurt everyone we love.” Ventus argued back, eyes narrowed. If Vanitas was playing the ‘we’ game, he could too.

Both of them knew what throwing around the noun meant. It was a way of establishing something agreed upon, or in some cases, used to indicate a nudge in priorities. Aqua wasn’t someone Vanitas had to think about on his lonesome, nor even now like, but due to how much Ventus cared for her, he’d have to start regarding her more often in his thoughts and plans. It wouldn’t work out that way if Vanitas hated her, because there’d be less room for Vanitas to give.

Vanitas knew he couldn’t do the same with the blonde in a lot of areas, since he had a really stubborn attitude when it came to the relationship he shared with Vanitas. They weren’t friends, nor were they enemies. Perhaps, Vanitas could call this little arrangement a working relationship, similarly like what he had with Xehanort: purely business. Though, most of the time, that involved “stay out of my business, and I’ll stay out of yours”. Ventus was different.

Ventus _was_ his business, front and center. He had to get to know him and what they could be. It was a pain sometimes, because, admittedly, bashing in Aqua’s head was something he really wanted to do; watch her body fade away and become the useless light she was constantly full of, and yet; Ventus didn’t want it. So Vanitas didn’t. This relationship was compromise, Vanitas knew.

Other times, they’d agree and that was when it was _really_ fun. Boundless energy and raw power driving them forward, nothing holding them back from **being** . Ventus felt good, Vanitas felt _really_ good, and everything was pure chaos, just how he liked it.

He needed Ventus to see how much fun they could have.

“Ventus you seem to forget how powerful we were out there. That’s even without the x-blade’s help! Besides, who said anything about letting him take it from us?” Vanitas grinned, open palms closing into fists.

“Huh?” Ventus stated, confused.

“I never had any intention of handing the x-blade over to that old geezer, current situation unaccounted for.” Vanitas laughed, walking over to Ventus. The blonde just watched him, gears slowly turning in his head.

“You and me: we’re going to use it to end him... make sure he can _never_ harm us again.” Vanitas’ eyes almost glowed as his hand gripped his chest tightly. That reminded Ventus of something.

“That’s right! We need to save Terra!” Ventus startled the ravenet, taking him by the shoulders roughly.

“I see you’ve made up your mind.” Vanitas chuckled, amused by Ventus’ child-like concern for his friends.

“Let’s go, Vanitas!” Ventus declared with firm resolution.

“With pleasure!” Vanitas laughed as he stabbed his hand right into Ventus’ chest and grabbed onto Ventus’ heart and light, never letting go.

* * *

 When Venitas embraced the living world, he saw Aqua, Yen Sid and Mickey gathered together. It seemed he had awoken in the mysterious tower.

“Nnn…” Venitas mumbled, attempting to further go into awareness.

“Ven!” Aqua exclaimed, coming over to hug him. He was startled, unsure of how to respond.

“Ven, are you okay? There was so much darkness…” Aqua said, concern evident in the way she had pulled away to pet his head.

“We’re made of the stuff, okay? We’re fine,  Aqua.” Venitas laughed, golden eyes shining with warmth and light like Ventus’ always had. He was truly happy that she seemed to still care for him, even in this state.

As he smiled, a few tiny freckles seemingly started to appear on his cheeks. They intrigued Aqua, but she wasn’t allowed to comment on them due to Mickey pulling her attention away.

“Are you sure he’s alright, Master Aqua? He sure seemed intent on beating us before.” Mickey asked, having taken a defensive stance.

“Payback for when you guys beat Vanitas before.” Venitas answered, simplifying his intent to something they’d understand. “That, and we didn’t want to be treated like a kid anymore.”

“How can you tell this is Ventus, and not Vanitas tricking you?” Mickey asked. His tail whisked back and forth, skittish and unsure.

“Even now, I must be honest, I don’t entirely trust him. But I can feel it in my heart, and I always believe in myself, no matter what. If he says he’s Ven, he must be Ven,” Aqua admitted. Nothing could be so simple.

“Half Ventus, half Vanitas.” Venitas corrected. Aqua smiled in understanding.

“Of course,” she nodded. She stood up and kept her hand outstretched for Venitas to take and pull to his feet.

“As a master, I will trust your judgement,” Yen Sid said, tone serious. “Be forewarned, there may be consequences to your decision.”

“Yes, Master Yen Sid.” Aqua said, squeezing Venitas’ hand tight.

“Now, young boy, do you have a name?” Yen Sid asked.

“It’s Venitas.” He answered plainly. Mickey spoke up.

“Are you sure you want a name like that? It’s so similar to Ventus and Vanitas.” Mickey asked. Venitas paused for a moment, considering his words.

_He’s right, it is a bit confusing._

It’s supposed be like our names, because it is our name! 

_C’mon, can’t we think of something similar but a bit different?_ Ventus urged.

_ …  _

Vanitas let it boil over in their head.

“Valentis. Take it or leave it.” Valentis stated, crossing his arms over his chest. It meant strength and power, something the both of them sought for. Vanitas felt pretty smart for thinking of it and Ventus hadn’t seen Vanitas proud of anything before. Perhaps he had felt it or shown it before in their meetings; but there he was more cocky and hiding behind a mask.

Mickey didn’t object to the name, partly astonished that they’d come up with a new one so fast.

“Ven-” the blue haired master started.

“Vale, you can call us Vale, Aqua.” Valentis said, smiling.

“Do you know where Terra is? He wasn’t in the Graveyard.” Aqua asked, placing a arm on his shoulder.

_That’s right, Terra! Oh no oh no oh no oh no no no no!_

The two of them started to freak out, stroking his hair wildly as his eyes widened.

“He’s in grave danger! We need to find him before he becomes Xehanort’s vessel.” Valentis exclaimed, eyes flashing blue for a moment.

“His vessel?!” Mickey expressed, confused.

“It’s hard to explain, we’ve already wasted enough time here!” Valentis shook Aqua off and headed for the door, only to be stopped by her again.

“Hold on Ven- Vale, you need to explain this to us.” Aqua told him, just as concerned as he was, although retaining more composure. His mind was stuck on a sharp line between Ventus’ fear of _go go go!_ and Vanitas’ rational way of thinking things through. They both agreed that this world was sometimes just too slow for them.

We should just go if you want to save Terra so much, I know you want to. 

_Yeah, I know._

What’s stopping you then, hmm? Vanitas chuckled.

Believing in himself was always something Ventus had grappled with. He wasn’t incompetent, but it was hard to show off when the two people he looked up to were always saying he wasn’t ready. Vanitas needed Ventus to acknowledge their power: even by a little bit, it would help them on the path towards their goal.

_Nothing. Let’s go._ Valentis thought, reaching a confluence between the two and flowing with determination.

Valentis shook his arm from Aqua’s hold.

“We can explain on the way.” Valentis snapped. He held his arm out, summoning his keyblade. As the portal appeared, his armour enclosed his body, white and black this time.

“Wait, you can’t just run off!” Mickey exclaimed.

“Watch me.” Valentis smirked, running towards the portal and jumping on his glider, soaring through.

Aqua quickly snapped out of her surprise, and gathered her own armour as well, taking off after him.

“Aqua, not you too-” Mickey called, reaching out his hand…

But he was already too late. They were gone.

* * *

 

“Vale… Vale, Vale!” Aqua called out, more aggressive each time. Valentis seemingly ignored her, dashing off into Radiant garden.

When the two landed, Aqua immediately approached Valentis from behind.

“You shouldn’t run off like that! You need to go back, where it’s safe.” Aqua begged. Valentis narrowed his eyes,

“I don’t need your or anybody else’s protection. Or did you forget Aqua, that it was me who had beaten you in battle?” Valentis argued back at her, whipping his body around and going into a defensive stance.

“If you hadn’t gone after Terra-“ Aqua muttered to herself, pensive and eyes full of regret. She resigned herself, sighing. “Terra. Right. He’s our focus. We need to go find him.”

“Fine.” Valentis withdrew from his stance, standing up straight. He nodded off to behind him, urging her to follow.

Ventus, you may not like what we see.  Vanitas warned.

Ventus said nothing back, but both of them could feel a growing worry in their stomach. Terra was like a big brother to Ventus, and Vanitas, admittedly, had grown to feel the same through their shared connection; a piece of a pie he never thought he would get to eat.

“Terra?!” Aqua called out from their platform, about to run down the stairs to him. Valentis stopped her, giving her pause.

 _“That’s not Terra,”_ Valentis whispered. There was as much caution as there was fear in his voice, his expression filled with disbelief and crushing realization. Aqua could see that he looked shattered.

“Huh?” Aqua replied. Her eyes slowly turned towards the man standing meters away from them. He looked like Terra, and yet, something was wrong. Very wrong.

“Who are you two?” The man said, voice empty and face lost. Valentis flinched. Aqua knew he had more information than he was letting on, that much was for sure.

“Don’t, don’t get near him.” Valentis stumbled with his words. Aqua ignored him, and Valentis was too scared to stop her this time. She tilted her head as she drew nearer to him.

“Terra, you really don’t remember us?” Aqua asked the man. He was quiet, slowly raising his hand up to touch her.

 _That’s not Terra_ , is what Valentis had said, this realization slowly dawning on her as she backed away. She didn’t get far enough when he reached out and grasped his hand around her neck. He hoisted her into the air, Aqua struggling to escape.

“Aqua!” Valentis exclaimed, rushing closer.

“Who… am I?” The man spoke, confusion on his face. Both Aqua and Valentis could see the aura of darkness slowly surrounding him.

“Let her go!” Valentis called out, going into a defensive state.

“Fight it. Terra, please!” Aqua begged. Valentis hands slowly burled into fists.

“Terra… you keep calling me that name.” The man answered. Aqua was dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Valentis rushed over to her, kneeling down at her side.

“Are you alright?” Valentis asked. Aqua nodded, recovering. They both diverted their attention back to the man, who clutched his head with pain.

With every passing moment, Valentis heart beat faster and faster. Such a sound might have soothed him earlier, but now it was only the reminder of a fear blooming in their chest. It threatened to strangle him as he held his breath. As the man’s hands pulled away from his face, Valentis’ worry was confirmed.

_Terra is..._

“Terra’s heart has been extinguished– smothered by the darkness within him.” The man exclaimed, a wicked grin wide on his face.  

_Gone!_

The man summoned his keyblade and drew it back to slay Aqua. Aqua gasped, and Valentis reacted, quickly managing to push her and himself out of the way in time as it came down on top of them. The two jumped back after going onto their feet, Aqua coming to stand in front of Valentis.

“My name is Master Aqua,” the blue haired woman said, summoning her keyblade and drawing it back at the ready. Valentis was not allowing her to fight him alone.

Swallowing his fear, Valentis summoned his own keyblade, coming to stand beside her.  

“And I’m Valentis!” He proclaimed, standing strong with Void Gear in hand.

“Now return our friend’s heart or pay the price!” The two of them said together.

“Two… No, I was wrong, earlier, wasn’t I? It’s really three of you.” The man concluded, observing the two entities before him. Valentis was phased for a moment, before hardening his resolve once again.

Honestly, I didn’t think our charade would go on this long.Vanitas admitted.

 _Void Gear was probably our give away, huh?_ Ventus pointed out.

I’m surprised you realized that. You’re usually not very observant. Vanitas answered, a grin evident in his voice.

 _Give me some credit, I’m not an idiot._ Ventus shot back.

Maybe.  Vanitas teased.

Not-Terra lunged at them-

* * *

  _Then, like, I hate writing fight scenes, so just imagine that it exists. OTHERWISE, you guys would’ve never gotten an update. Valentis is an absolute unit, seeing as he’s never been able to have a fighting chance against the Nort before but there is some turmoil within about fighting Terra, yet Vanitas is clearly like “bruh it’s not your friend, he’s gone for reals” and ventus is like “yeah!! But he still look like friend”  and Vanitas is like “you’re insufferable!!” and then Terranort hurts both Valentis and Aqua a bunch. At the end, Aqua is about to fall into the world of darkness, but this time, Valentis falls in with her willingly in order to keep her company._

* * *

 “You!” Vanitas yelled, stomping over to Ventus. They were back on their station, although there was a much somber tone.

“Me?” Ventus yelped. Vanitas grabbed Vanitas by the collar, pulling him roughly.

“You let Xehanort slip through our fingertips, do you have any idea what saving him has cost?!” Vanitas demanded.

“We weren’t going to win! Someone needed to be there for Aqua.” Ventus challenged, tearing Vanitas’ hands off and shoving him away.

“Because of you, we were beaten by _him_!” Vanitas growled, fists tightening. “Lost in the abyss of darkness for who knows how long!”

“I needed to save Aqua.” Ventus defended.

“Exactly, there you go with your pathetic friendship. You know, this is why she wanted to leave us behind - you have power Ventus, but not the will to exercise it properly.” Vanitas sighed, shaking his head. “We could’ve escaped and gotten Terra back, then went after Aqua!”

“I couldn’t let Aqua suffer more because of me and Terra.” Ventus said.

“Your pathetic excuse has cost the lives of who knows how many! Xehanort will stop at nothing to see the keyblade war, you realize that? I couldn’t care less about Kingdom Hearts or whatever, but it’s something you do! The lives of your friends!” Vanitas argued, exasperated.

Ventus remained silent watching him go on.

“You try to do so many things: make friends, make Terra happy, make Aqua happy - you can’t get everything you want in life Ventus, you have to choose your battles and make the right decisions. You’ve done that poorly, having both of us end up in this place of darkness.” Vanitas snarled.

“I thought I was doing what was right!” Ventus argued, fists tightening. Vanitas tore away his body from Ventus, starting to walk in the other direction.

“Where are you going?” Ventus asked.

“Away. I don’t even want to _try_ and empathize with you right now.” Vanitas snarled. Stupid link that made him feel Ventus’ emotions, made him pity the blonde.

“You can’t leave.” Ventus pointed out. Vanitas stopped in his tracks, body stiffening. It looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it, and kept walking.

No matter how much Ventus called out, he was ignored. With this cold feeling of emptiness, he fell back into the waking world alone.

* * *

 

“Valentis!” Aqua gasped. When his eyes opened, he saw her own looking down at him in concern.

_Vanitas?_

Ventus called out, hesitantly. Unsurprisingly, no response.

“It’s, it’s just Ventus.” Ventus spoke, trying to get up. His body felt heavier than before, clothes and eye colour returning back to normal.

“Is Vanitas not with you?” Aqua asked. Seeing him struggle, she helped him sit up.

“He… we had a fight and he left. I don’t know if he’s _gone_ gone.” Ventus explained.

“Speaking of, what the heck do you think you were doing coming in after me like that! You should’ve stayed in the realm of light with Terra.” Aqua berated her younger companion.

“I didn’t want to! I had to save you as well! There was no point in it being just the two of us back there.” Ventus defended himself. He stood up, shaking off the dust. Aqua joined him on her own two feet as well.

“We shouldn’t waste time here, every minute is like a day out there. We need to get moving.” Ventus deflected. Aqua narrowed her eyes at him, but otherwise, didn’t argue. There would be plenty of time to talk, just the two of them stuck in this place of lost hopes and dreams turned nightmare. It was weird how everything was so empty; an eternal night had cast a shadow on this world.

The two walked silently for a minute or so, the silence breaking with the appearance of strange creatures coming out of the ground to confront them.

“These creatures…” Ventus spoke aloud. They were the ones that had attacked him just before Vanitas’ creation. A sour memory that he couldn’t help but view as weakness after being bonded with Vanitas. The event had felt like shedding a shell for Vanitas, casting Ventus to the curb for greatness.

He would prove to Vanitas how well he could do without him!

Ventus went at the creatures with extra effort, assisting Aqua with viciously banishing their existence. After the last one was banished, Aqua regained composure.

“What were those things? They weren’t unversed.” Aqua commented. Ventus resisted the urge to flinch.

“Heartless. Beings who have lost their hearts to darkness.” Ventus answered. Aqua didn’t want to question how he knew that information, seeing as it might cause him to react unfavourably.

“Let’s just keep moving.” Aqua suggested. Ventus nodded, the two going further towards the village in the distance.

“I wonder if she ever got to meet her prince,” Ventus wondered aloud, seeing the tower of the castle far off in front of them.

“So you knew her, then,” the blue haired master said. “Cinderella.”

“I helped make her dress with a bunch of mice. I think we did a pretty good job.” Ventus boasted. His mood seemed to elevate temporary, the nostalgia and fondness of the memory bringing a smile to his face.

“Don’t worry, I was sure to help her,” Aqua’s smile quickly faded from her face. “But now, her world is in darkness. I don’t know it ended up here.”

“Is it possible our home could fall to darkness?” Ventus asked.

“I made sure to hide away our home. Whomever enters it will have a hard time maintaining their sense of self. I did it before I brought you back to Mickey and Master Yen Sid.” Aqua assured him. The pair walked through the desolate village, no other soul for miles. It looked eerie, all life drained from the once bustling street.

“Not just the people… The cat curled up on her corner, the dog waiting for his owner… All denizens of this world thought they were safe.” Aqua contemplated out loud as they stopped to take in their surroundings.

“Were we ever really safe in our world, either?” Ventus mumbled, eyes downcast. Aqua looked from the building’s high windows to the blonde at her side.

“Of course… We’ll keep each other safe, right, Ven?” Aqua asked for his sake. She wanted to gain some semblance of trust between the two of them if they were make it through this together.

“Right.” Ventus affirmed, giving a determined nod. The two made their way down the abandoned streets, defeating any heartless in their way. The lampposts, instead of surviving as a way to provide light in the darkness, only added to the creepy atmosphere.

They made their way out of the village and came to a long stretch of bridge leading to the infamous clock tower. Both Ventus and Aqua started to cross, being disturbed when the ticking reaches its climax. As the clock strike midnight, the ground began to rumble.

“Run!” Aqua exclaimed. The two ran back, the bridge collapsing underneath them. They jumped between rubble as they climbed up to the stable ground. Aqua jumped up fine, while Ventus barely managed to latch on with his hands.

Aqua came to his aid, but Ventus denied her, hoisting himself up onto his elbows, and eventually, feet. He didn’t need her help for every tiny little thing.

They looked back at the wide empty gap between themselves and their objective. No simple leap would get them across.

The clock now read “ _5 o’clock_ ”.

“But there is no time in this place… only the clock,” Aqua observed. They both made the obvious connection between the sudden shift on the clock and the collapse of the bridge.

“If only we could move the hands somehow.” Ventus mumbled, rubbing his chin. Aqua tried searching the immediate area, eyes falling on a set of floating gears. With one strike of her keyblade, the gears whirred to life and glowed, shooting at the clock. The clock reversed back one hour, and another piece of the bridge appeared.

“I knew it,” Aqua proclaimed.

“All we need is to find 4 more… that’s two each.” Ventus pointed out.

“Ven, you want to split up? That could be dangerous.” Aqua advised, worried. There was so much darkness here. Darkness in the world, and in her smaller blonde friend.

“Dangerous for you or me, Aqua?” Ventus narrowed his eyes at her. “It’ll be faster this way.”

Aqua was about to raise her hand, but thought better of it and bit her lip. He would be fine, she could easily come to his aid after all. Her emotional grip on him was still strong, but she needed to learn to gradually let go.

“Fine. Meet me back here after you’ve found both pieces.” Aqua declared with a sigh. Ventus nodded, grin on his face. He raced off as she followed after him.

As Ventus searches for the clock gears, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. This place truly felt desolate, devoid of any of its inhabitants. How quickly had this world fallen into darkness? How quickly had he fell into darkness?

After fusing with Vanitas, a lot of time was spent sharing and processing information between each other while their body was in a state of rest. Ventus read over many of the raven’s memories and ideas, as Vanitas looked through the blonde’s emotions. It was done so quickly and quietly in the real world, but on an internal level, it was so hard to keep up, trying to process all of the information thrown at him. When he thought he was done, more and more of Vanitas would reveal himself to Ventus, and his curiosity drove him deeper. They were so entrenched in each other's beings that it was hard to let go. So they didn’t.

Until now.

“Ah ha! Found the first one!” Ventus exclaimed, striking it with brilliant fervor. As the gears disappeared into light, heartless gathered around him. Neoshadow heartless. He quickly dispelled them, freezing as he destroyed the last one.

_On his knees, begging for his master to spare him, to hear his plea._

As the memory flashed through his mind, it hurt his skull. Everything suddenly felt like it was tearing him in half, his brain trying to escape his skull. He fell to his knees, withering in pain as he clutched his hair.

_ Why can’t I-  _

A voice rang out through his mind. Then, everything suddenly stopped. His heart was still beating fast, and his breathing was uneven, but his head pain had faded. What was that?

No matter, he had to get more heartless, prove to that stupid Vanitas he knew what he was doing. Better yet, he could probably find all of the clogs if he set his mind to it.

He circled around street corners and divided down twisted roads, the world warped and askew. With every heartless he defeated, the more invigorated he became.

_See that, Vanitas? I’ve changed!_

Ventus called out into the emptiness. He dispelled more and more of the creatures, his anger growing.

The blonde finally found his second set of clockwork and determined Aqua would’ve already been done. Trying to retrace his steps, he circled around and through the many streets.

After awhile, Ventus saw himself drawing no closer to the clocktower, the large object nowhere to be seen. He was, regrettably, lost.

“Oh great!” Ventus face palmed. Now he was messing up again!

When Ventus defeated more heartless, he saw a different, new type of heartless. It was dark grey instead of black and scampered away from his reach.

“Hey wait! Come back here!” Ventus called after it. Knowing it wouldn’t respond, he chased after this unfamiliar heartless. He followed it down the twists and turns of Cinderella’s world; dispelling heartless as he came across them. This particular one seemed always out of reach, never slowing down for a second, even if Ventus was delayed by other heartless.

Finally, the strange heartless led him to the bridge of Cinderella’s castle, the building fully formed. Aqua heard him coming and turned to face him. She saw the heartless and readied her Keyblade.

“Wait!” Ventus called out. This time, the creature turned its head to look at Ventus, his plea already too late as Aqua cut through it. But for a split second, he saw it. The unversed symbol.

_But that’s impossible-_

“What do you mean, Ven? You took a while so I was starting to get worried.” Aqua asked, concern evident in her tone. Ventus avoided her eyes as he desummoned his own blade.

“I’m fine. Just… let’s get going.” Ventus spoke, walking past her and towards the bridge. Aqua stood there for a minute, thinking. She followed him and rushed to keep up.

“So, Ven, I found out a new trick I can do.” Aqua said, nudging his shoulder. Ventus rolled his eyes.

“What’s that?” _Want to upstage me yet again?_

“Ta-da!” Aqua proclaimed. When Ventus looked up at her, he saw two mouse ears on her head.

“Pfft, ah ha ha ha! Where’d you get those?!” Ventus laughed, unable to contain it. Aqua smiled, happy to have cheered her friend up.

“ _Well gosh, Ven, I have to keep some secrets,”_ Aqua said, imitating their friend Mickey. This made Ventus laugh even more.

“You look exactly like Mickey!” Ventus commented, wiping the fake tears from his eyes. This is the Ventus Aqua liked to see.

“Hey, speaking of, how’d _you_ suddenly get freckles?” Aqua asked, nudging his cheek.

“Huh? What freckles?” Ventus asked in turn. He never had any freckles.

“You haven’t seen them, then. They’re all along your cheeks, a few of them.” Aqua observed.

“Hm. Dunno.” Ventus shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. Perhaps it was due to Valentis, yet he didn’t know _why_. He couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that the freckles were golden in colour. 

* * *

 

_The two manage to make it to Snow White’s world. They approach the mirrors and Ventus falls into one, Aqua unable to follow._

* * *

 “ _Coming here, all alone… where are those friends you always depend on?_ ” It was Vanitas’ voice, yet the tone was somewhat distorted and not quite right. Ventus looked around and his eyes landed on a slowly appearing figure, the form solidifying into a smirking Vanitas.

“Vanitas?!” Ventus cried out, brandishing his keyblade in preparation for an attack.

“ _And you, hiding like a coward, come forth and face the image behind the mirror.”_ Suddenly, the figure lept at Ventus, the blonde barely able to react as Mirror Vanitas’ hand plunged right into his chest. He gasped as the enemy _tugged_ on something inside him, the wind knocked right out of his lungs.

Darkness swarmed his vision, the world growing black as he became paralyzed. He felt like he was falling back, yet his body stayed in place. When he finally realized what had transpired, Vanitas had taken over his body. His clothes turned into Vanitas’ yet his head remained the same, save for two yellow eyes.

“ _Not identical, but it’s a close enough match.”_ Mirror Vanitas snickered, jumping away before an angry Vanitas could hit him.

“I would say I’m impressed, but that involves actually being entertained, doesn't it? Don’t know how you brought me out, thought I honestly don’t care, copy-cat.” Vanitas-Ventus spoke, going into an attack pose with Void Gear.

_Vanitas give me back my body!!_

Ventus yelled desperately trying to take control. It was like pounding on a brick wall, not a single piece giving as Vanitas continued to ignore him.

“ _Fair. But calling me a ‘copy’ wouldn’t be correct, because I haven’t been tainted by light.”_ Mirror Vanitas was grinning, holding himself with an air of arrogance. “ _It’s weighing you down.”_

“You think you know me, huh? Look at which one of us forged the x-blade.” Vanitas-Ventus shot back.

“ _You mean Valentis brought it forth. You have no claim to that blade, you know that perfectly well, yet you say that you are the more satisfied of us two? Give me a break.”_ Mirror Vanitas rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips.

Vanitas-Ventus started to get visibly annoyed, hand tightening on the x-blade. The longer he held the weapon, the more _he_ wanted to come out.

The fused form of Valentis and the x-blade were bound to each other as Wayward Wind was to Ventus. Vanitas found it difficult to maintain control of the body alone, even struggling to hold the x-blade, which seemed heavier than last time when Valentis held it. Whatever the Mirror him had done to him was making it somewhat easier to maintain the x-blade without resorting to fusing into Valentis.

However exhilarating it was to hold the x-blade in his hand, it felt like he was missing something.

“I’m getting tired of hearing you speak.” Vanitas-Ventus spat, readying himself. Mirror Vanitas summoned his own version of the x-blade, a fake, a copy.

“ _Funny, I was just about to say the same thing._ ” Mirror Vanitas grinned, the two opposing forces colliding.

* * *

 Though Vanitas didn’t want to admit it, this Mirror version was using him to wipe the floor. It was looking really bad for him, finding it hard to concentrate with Ventus constantly speaking in his ears.

_Give me my body back!_

_Fine, at least land a hit already._

_Dodge to the left!_

_Attack from the side._

_You’re losing._

_Vanitas, are you okay?_

The more he spoke, the more Vanitas could hear the pity slowly stain his voice. This fight was pathetic, even the blonde could tell, Vanitas knew.

“ _I’m barely at half health, and you’re already limping around. The ultimate power in the universe, unable to wield it properly.”_ Mirror Vanitas mocked, looking fresh and mighty as he watched Vanitas-Ventus stagger around like a drunken sailor.

Vanitas didn’t respond, a renewed look of disgust and anger upon his face as he once again tried to run at his copy. It failed of course, Mirror Vanitas easily countering him and pushing the blonde to the floor a good distance away.

Vanitas couldn’t get up, his tired arms too weak to support him.

**_You can get out of this situation, y’know._ **

A new voice spoke to him. Familiar and kind, yet one Vanitas could not name.

No way, no how. I don’t need him. 

Vanitas sneered back. He’d made fun of Ventus for having friends, people to rely on. He, himself, never needed such a horrible support system to prosper. It was just Vanitas vs the world, nobody to hold his hand and fight by his side. It was a lonely life, looking back on it now, filled with feelings he thought he’d already gotten over long ago; when he gave up on trying to keep anybody worthwhile around.

Mirror Vanitas was stalking towards him, a lion about to finish its prey.

**_All you have to do is open the door._ **

Vanitas sighed. No better time than when knocking at Death’s than to open his own.

* * *

 Ventus, meanwhile, was stuck behind the barricade in their shared heart. It had weakened somewhat, but not enough to give. An immovable wall that seemed to go on for miles on end.

“Gosh darn it, he’s going to get himself and my body killed!” Ventus exclaimed in frustration, not caring whether or not Vanitas could hear him.

Slowly, a shape started to form within the wall, the outline of a door. Ventus cautiously approached as the idea was fully realized, the knob of the door gold and the wood a dark purple colour.

At first, it looked to be opening on its own, but Vanitas was revealed to be the one behind it, an irritated expression on his face.

“What the hell?” Ventus gaped, not knowing whether to be confused, angry or surprised. Perhaps he could just be a mixture of all three.

“So, um, yeah,” Vanitas started. Ventus crossed his arms, looking at him expectantly. Vanitas sighed. “I’m sorry for kicking you out of your body and stuff.”

Ventus rolled his eyes.

“You yell at me before you ignore me for a few hours, then suddenly kick me out of my body, and you expect me to forgive you like that?!” Ventus exclaimed, waving his arms around in a frantic manner. Vanitas still hid most of his body behind the door, almost as if he was using it as a shield, but Ventus knew better than that. The jerk was even managing to smile!

“Ha, you say that like I didn’t have any right to be angry! You plunged us into the Realm of Darkness in order to feel self-righteous, and got us in this bad situation in the first place. It’s ridiculous.” Vanitas laughed, looking at Ventus as if he was explaining this to a child.

“This is why I didn’t want to talk to you! You’re such a jerk.” Ventus argued, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes were narrowed at Vanitas, and the ravenet was tempted to just bite back, however, this conversation was diverging from the point.

“Look, I get it, we’ve both done some regrettable things since the formulation of this agreement, but neither of us are going to feel satisfied until that Mirror me is defeated. I’ve come here to open doors, not build walls.” Vanitas explained. He stuck his head somewhat out of the doorframe, eyeing the endless walls surrounding them. “Well, _more_ walls.”

“Let me guess, you’re just going to use me to defeat that Mirrored copy and throw me away again since you have what you want.” Ventus predicted, hardly budging.

“Sort of? Well, you use me, and I use you, so it’s more like a mutual usage?” Vanitas reasoned. “We both only keep the other around because of the power it brings, not that I’m in a position to really complain right now.”

“No, Vanitas.” Ventus said. Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

“No to what, _idiot_. Be more specific.” Vanitas sneered. Ventus’ expression changed.

“I mean, after meeting so many people and forging bonds with them, I’ve come to know a truth, Vanitas. My friends are my power, people you can rely on to have your back in the worst of times. If you’re my power, and I’m yours, that would mean we’re friends. Friends don’t use each other.” Ventus said, his tone sincere and eyes soft. His hand rested on his heart, hoping to convey to Vanitas his feelings properly.

For a few seconds, Vanitas just stared at Ventus. He started to giggle. Then chuckle. – Then full out laugh in hysteria, like a snowball rolling down a hill yet somehow less smooth and more rough around the edges when it builded. The ravenet had stumbled forward pushing his other hand away from the door as it creaked open inwards, his body shaking with harmful noise. All of his body’s weight was put on the doorframe as he slid down, arm clutched to his chest as laughter continued to bellow out of his mouth.

“ _WOW!_ Th _at’s-,_ th _at’s-!_ Ah _HAHAHA_ -” Vanitas spat out, tears falling from his eyes.

Ventus’ face fell into concern, watching Vanitas fall apart at the seams. His body was convulsing wildly, kicking his legs, and his stomach in pain from the steady stream of laughter. The blonde was beginning to grow worried, bending down to his knees to level with Vanitas.

“Vanitas, what’s going on?” Ventus asked quietly. He tried to search Vanitas, their eyes failing to meet as Vanitas’ crude sound continued on.

Vanitas’ hand met his eyes as he wiped away the tears with his own sleeve. The laughter died out into a long tone, Vanitas humming as he continued to stare off into the distance in a drunken haze.

“Thanks, Ventus. I really needed that, hmmm…” Vanitas mumbled, a few more chuckles escaping. His posture was lax and carefree, legs spread out like a lifeless doll.

“I was, I was being serious, _asshole_.” Ventus spat, with just enough sense in him to not hit the ravenet in the head. Vanitas glanced over at Ventus before grinning again and suddenly lurching forward with his hand covering his mouth, his body seizing up and bent over like he got kicked in the gut. Ventus fully expected Vanitas to start laughing again, being unpleasantly surprised when the hand left Vanitas’ mouth and he vomited.  

Ventus didn’t move as Vanitas continued to hack and cough even though nothing else came out, pathetically hunched over and suffering.

“...Just going to sit and watch, huh? Enjoy the show?” Vanitas still had it in him to give a small chuckle as he then spat in the direction of Ventus, unglamorously wiping away whatever was left on his face with his arm. Ventus blinked rapidly.

“No, of course not! What the hell, are you okay?!” Ventus asked, unable to comprehend Vanitas’ outlandish behaviour.

“No, I’m not. My stomach hurts a lot because I don’t know, my pride is broken because I’m getting my butt currently handed to me, and I feel confused because…” Vanitas took a moment as he tried to find the words, his smile more out of bewilderment than actual happiness. “Why do you think I’m your friend? That’s the most stupidest leap of logic I’ve heard in my entire existence separated from you!”

“Okay, fine, I retract my friendship. If you don’t want it, then just tell me straight to my face.” Ventus exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

“We’re not friends, Ventus.” Vanitas chuckled out. Ventus wordlessly got up and walked away from the ravenet, not knowing what he really expected anyways out of a guy like him.

“You’re taking that the wrong way: I don’t deserve to be your friend.” Vanitas finished, somewhat entertained by Ventus’ stupidly small attention span. Ventus stopped in his tracks, turning to once again face Vanitas.

“Go on,” Ventus gestured.

“I mean, we don’t deserve each other. I don’t deserve you, and you _certainly_ don’t deserve me. We’re together because it somehow _works_ when we’re together. I might be a friend to you, but I’ve never had any friends - not that I’ve needed them - so I don’t know if you’re _my_ friend, Ventus.” Vanitas explained. He used the doorframe to balance himself as he stood up, finally leveling with the blonde once again.

“What do you even _mean?_ Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?” Ventus said, on the border between impatient and confused.

“If I just said I accepted your friendship, would you just get in the door already?” Vanitas asked, growing bored of Ventus’ slow processing skills.

“I have so many questions!” Ventus gasped, struggling to understand what was going on.

“Why tell you when you can just feel it for yourself, c’mon,” Vanitas said, kicking the door open more with his foot. Ventus looked from the door to Vanitas, approaching cautiously.

“Mind the doormat,” Vanitas chuckled, nodding to his vomit on the floor. Ventus winced for the second, stepping over the vomit and following Vanitas through the door.

* * *

 The minute that door closed, Ventus became ensnared within darkness. Vanitas’ once defined figure disappeared into the surrounding mist, leaving Ventus alone on a unlit glass pillar. While last time he had accepted Vanitas into his heart, he now had to do the dive into Vanitas’. It was a whole new ball game, being at Vanitas’ mercy as he wandered with no sense of direction. Perhaps Vanitas was going to get rid of his consciousness for good, the ravenet never outright denying that part of Ventus’ hypothesis.

Unable to see, Ventus couldn’t stop himself when his foot stepped off the large pillar and he began to fall. This was it. Fear, loneliness, hatred, an acute sense of being small; all these feelings overwhelmed him as he plunged deeper.

Suddenly, Ventus’ fall was interrupted, getting caught in something. He could feel it holding his body safe within warm arms.

“Hilarious. You thought I would invite you in here just to let you fall.” Vanitas spoke with a chuckle, his voice having some sort of echo to it. It was everywhere, all around Ventus, and yet so so _close_.

“Um, maybe.” Ventus answered, looking around. He was unsure of where he should direct his voice with no focal point.

“ _Idiot_. If I wanted you gone, you’d already be gone.” Vanitas scoffed. This place was where he was most vulnerable, where Ventus could hurt him the most. Not that the blonde knew that, of course.

Gently, Ventus was put back down on the pillar from before, untangling himself from whatever unseen vine-like form had been holding him.

“Fine, whatever. I can’t see anything.” Ventus said, exasperated. Vanitas was silent for a moment.

“Are you really that stupid? Magic works in here, just use a fire spell.” Vanitas exclaimed. If he had a face to palm, then he’d be sore from the amount of times he’d have to hit it over the course of a single conversation.

Ventus narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but summoned his blade and a fire spell regardless. From what he could see, it was the same image he had met Vanitas on before after absorbing all of the Unversed. Why wasn’t it lit?

“It’s not glowing.” Ventus pointed out, kneeling down closer to the floor.

“Bravo! Watch out Terra and Aqua, we’ve got a real master over here!” Vanitas answered back sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t talk about my friends like that!” Ventus yelled, angrily looking out into the general abyss. He took Vanitas’ silence as submission, allowing Ventus to continue. “What do you want me to do?”

“... Honestly, I have no clue.” Vanitas admitted.

“What.” Ventus squinted in disbelief. Vanitas had to be joking.

“It was different last time! I thought simply coming through the door would be enough. This is my half of our heart, Ventus. The other pillar exists in your half. It’s always been dark here.” Vanitas offered. Ventus sighed, examining the stain glass pillar once again. Thinking about it in his head, he knew what he had to do.

“Then let’s make it bright.” Ventus said, smiling to himself as he put out his fire. Vanitas was about to object to Ventus’ juxtaposition, before the blonde started to turn into light himself. His form burst into a million stars lighting up the pillar with a new brilliance, the two foreign elements coming together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: that moment when you’re so anxious a knock knock joke turns you into a full out laughter meltdown. Good thing Vanitas wasn't wearing his mask.


End file.
